There has been increased demand for the development of a high speed camera module for mobile devices capable of implementing high speed photography, including such features as super slow motion and an anti-distortion shutter.
In this case, in order to process mass image data photographed at high speed, an image sensor needs to have a memory, but when the image sensor and the memory are disposed to be parallel to each other on a substrate, the size of the camera module is increased.
Therefore, a development of the camera module capable of implementing high speed photography without increasing the size of the camera module is required.